Big Blue
Big Blue is the final track of the Bell Cup in Mario Kart 8. It based on the F-Zero series, like Mute City. Like Mount Wario and N64 Rainbow Road, this course is not a three-lap course, but instead, one long lap divided into three sections, making it the first and only DLC course for this to be the case. And, just like Mute City, this stage has no physical coins, but rather, Recharge Pads on the sides. The staff ghost kart setup for this track is Mario riding a P-Wing, with Blue Standard tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart 8 The track starts out with anti-gravity. Similar to Mute City, the racers have to drive over the refuel pads in order to get coins. After a turn near the start, the road forks, with one track going up, and the other going down, both ending in a jump. After this, the players will go into a tunnel, with speed panels that go either backward or forwards, depending on the track, similar to the ones in Toad's Factory. The player will pass speed panels like this four times before reaching a glide panel, taking them to section two. In section two, they'll go down a water slide, ending a jump leading to a fork. Both roads are similar in each aspect. After this, the player will drive through a ring and back onto the water slide. At the end of the water slide, they'll find a glide panel that takes them off to section three. Racers will then enter a section of speed panels, with more speed panels on them. The road then forks out again, one going left, and the other right. The right features speed panels sooner, while the left features them a little after they do on the right. After a few turns, the player reaches the end of the track. Shortcuts *In the first section, on the corners with moving platforms, mushrooms can be used to cut off the corners. *Players can drive off the edge of the track midway on the first waterway on the left, to land on the recharge pathways beyond the rings. *On the last section of track, mushrooms can be used to cut off the bends in the track just before the finish line. Gallery MarioKart8_BigBlue.png Trivia! *Rather than just Lakitu holding a sign for the final lap, a man's voice is also heard saying "''Yeah! The Final Lap!" It is the only course in Mario Kart 8 with this distinction. **This is a reference to F-zero X, where the same voice is heard. *This is one of two courses in Mario Kart 8 in which a portion of the track activates a voice, the other being Electrodrome. *The track, along with the other downloadable courses, Mute City and GCN Baby Park, takes place entirely in anti-gravity. *Instead of using the normal pre-race countdown and results theme, this course uses the F-Zero series equivalents; this is one of the first tracks in the Mario Kart series to do this, along with Mute City. The pre-race countdown theme only happens during Grand Prix and VS. Races, however. *In Mario Kart 8, this course and GBA Cheese Land are the only courses that contain gliding segments taking place entirely in anti-gravity. *This course is also one of two courses in Mario Kart 8 that don't have any on-course collectible coins. Instead, they have Recharge Pads in order to collect coins. *Like Mount Wario, another point-to-point track, Big Blue's soundtrack does not speed up in the final section, rather, it keeps its tempo. *This course has the longest soundtrack in the game (not counting those that have multiple tracks, like Super Bell Subway and Dolphin Shoals), clocking in at exactly 5 minutes. References See also: Big Blue de:Big Blue Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Bell Cup tracks Category:Downloadable tracks Category:DLC Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:DLC Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Non-Mario Kart series